Nursing of the Heart
by Hart-Sisters
Summary: While on a ski-trip with the school, Kinnomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo find themselves snowed in with a pair of sick boys...
1. Snowed In

Nursing of the Heart  
-The Hart Sisters X X X  
  
  
This story is written by Danski and co-authored by Angel-Hiiragizawa32...or is it written by  
Angel-Hiiragizawa32 and co-authored by Danski? in any case, Enjoy!   
  
The Authors would also like to advise that this chapter is dedicated to our darling beta Thomas  
(Custard) Ang and their beautiful friend Laita (Latisha) Nozaic.  
  
-The first chapter is written by Danski.-  
  
  
  
"...So, due to the current weather conditions we urge all students to stay in their dormitories.  
Your parents have all been phoned or e-mailed and..."  
  
The frazzled voice of Terada-Sensei continued to assure students over the transistor radios   
that the small group of five were crowded around.  
  
One student leaves the group and, holding her hands to her cheeks feigns embarrassment as she  
cries out, addressing the brown haired boy sitting heavily in a cushy armchair.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Isn't it romantic?" The word romantic was drawn out and emphasised on, to better  
get the young mans attention, and it was certainly needed. He did not even seem to notice the  
raven haired girl, who was beginning to look rather annoyed at the lack of attention she was  
recieving.  
  
Rather, his gaze was fixed on the young girl with the dazzling emerald eyes, those eyes he could  
simply drown in if one were to look into them long enough. The green eyes, seemed to sparkle  
with all the vive of life. Realising that his cousin was furiously waving a hand in front of   
his face, Syaoran blinks a few times before blushing a interesting shade of pink for a few split  
seconds, before shaking off the feeling.  
  
"Syaoran! It's so romantic, isn't it? I mean, snowed into a cabin with the love of your life?"  
  
  
"...So once again students we urge you to stay indoors. If there is an emergency and you need  
assistance, call me on the..." Syaoran tried deperately to fight the impending headache as  
Terada Sensei's voice was drowned out by the beating of his own heart.  
  
Meiling noticed that Syaoran had not moved from his armchair for quite some time now, and was  
getting quite worried about him. She glanced at Sakura, who was peacefully napping on the sofa   
next to him. The raven haired girl smiled at the sight of Syaoran, who looked so completely  
irristable, his dark brown bangs sweeping across his face, hanging low over his eyes.  
Meiling's dreamy look soon turned to shock as Syaoran began to moan in his sleep, twisting  
around in the chair, reaching out with his hands into the air, frantically searching for   
something.  
One grasping hand whacked the sofa beside him, and Sakura awoke, turning her green eyes towards  
Syaoran, jumping out of her chair in her haste to help him.  
  
Meiling could do nothing but stare at the scene unfolding before her as Sakura placed her hands  
on Syaoran's shoulders, crying his name over and over in an attempt to wake him.  
Meiling finally snapping from her daydream-like state, roughly pushed Sakura out of her way and  
began trying to wak Syaoran herself. Sakura cried out in protest, to which Meiling replied;  
  
"He doesn't need you"  
  
It wasn't the shove that hurt Sakura, it was her sharp tongue and words which cut Sakura deepest.  
  
As Meiling brushed Syaoran's hair away from his face, his twisting and moaning got worse, and  
tears began making their way down his face. Meiling stopped trying to push Sakura away as  
The one she thought she loved let out a strangled sob.  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, Authored by Angel-Hiiragizawa32!!  
-Danski X X X 


	2. A Rush through the Cold

Disclaimer: We do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
A/n: Oh my good GOD! Whoo! I'm writing a fic with my good old mate, Danski *smiles and waves* I can't believe this is happening but it really is. This is the 2nd chapter to the lovely ficcie. This is beautiful. I hope you all like this as much as we like writing it, ne Dani? Anyways, enough of me blabbering continue with the story.  
  
  
  
*Continuation*  
  
  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Meiling stepped back and listened properly.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
She looked at the unconscious Syaoran and then, she looked at Sakura. Tears began to form at the back of her eyes. She felt more pain in her heart than what she had cause Sakura just before. She began to step back away from the couch, away from Syaoran, away from Sakura and most of all away from all the things that she had feared most. She was in a state of denial.  
  
'It isn't true; Syaoran doesn't love Sakura.. He loves me. He loves.. 'She thought in her mind.  
  
  
  
In a split second, Meiling turned around and ran towards the main door. Tomoyo and Eriol with the rest of the gang just came out from the dining hall of the lodge. In shock, they saw Meiling running past them and out of the lodge.  
  
"Meiling!!!!! " Sakura shouted.  
  
Following instincts, both Tomoyo and Eriol ran out the door to follow Meiling and bring her back. The gang stayed with Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol ran following Meiling's trail. The weather was really bad and the snow was blowing so rapidly that it was starting to push them backwards. Then, Eriol created a shield to protect them. It was not a very strong shield though because it only lasted for about half an hour. Eriol's magic was mild after Sakura had defeated him just a few years ago.  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun, where do you think she ran to?!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Eriol began to scan around but there was no sign of her.  
  
"How could she have ran off so far in this kind of weather?!" Eriol shouted back.  
  
Then, they went to the slopes and tried searching for Meiling. The wind was even stronger and there was a blizzard.  
  
"Meiling! Where are you?! Meiling!" They both shouted without stopping.  
  
Their voices carried out around the place. Tomoyo was so cold that she began to shiver even though they were protected. Eriol noticed this and took of his jacket before putting it on Tomoyo. Tomoyo tried to decline his offer but he insisted. They carried on shouting and looking for Meiling. Unbeknownst to them, their shouting was a huge vibration that was attracting the snow from above them. As they kept on shouting, the snow began to vibrate.  
  
"Meiling!!! Where are you?!!" they both shouted again.  
  
That was when a large capacity of snow began to fall and it created an avalanche burying both Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol's shield broke when the force hit it. Eriol quickly wrapped his arms around Tomoyo to make sure that she's near him and safe. The snow didn't bury them deep but it was quite hard to breathe. When he felt that the snow had stopped running over them, he began to surface up. He did his best to dig his way out of there and up. After a few digs, he managed to get both himself and Tomoyo out. The two of them suddenly spotted Meiling lying on the ground just about a few feet away from them.  
  
"Eriol, get Meiling and transport us back to the Lodge. It would be easier", Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Eriol picked Meiling up with his arms and carried her. Just when he was about to transport all three of them back, he sneezed.  
  
"Eriol, you're getting sick. Come on, let's get back to the lodge", Tomoyo said, her voice filled with concern.  
  
Eriol smiled and transported them back to the main lodge's main door so that no one would ask how they got there straight away. When they walked in, the gang came to help them. Eriol laid Meiling on the couch and the gang got Terada-sensei. After doing that, Eriol walked to a couch. He felt a bit light and he wasn't walking straight. Tomoyo noticed this and asked him whether he was alright or not. Eriol just smiled as he walked to the nearest couch and slumped down. Tomoyo began to worry even more when she saw him shivering. Immediately she reached out her hand to his forehead. She felt the heat.  
  
"Eriol! You're burning" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Eriol could see that Tomoyo was fussing over him but his vision was a bit blur and he could barely hear anything. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy. At first Tomoyo's voice was clear but now, it was strangely blurred just like his eyesight. Tomoyo called his name again and again.  
  
"Eriol.. Eriol... Eriol..."  
  
Tomoyo's voice became distant by the second. That was when his focus and sight went blank. Everything became pitch black as his mind pains from the burning feeling that surrounded his body.  
  
"Eriol.. Eriol... Eriol."  
  
Her voice was still heard for a while and then it stopped.  
  
He fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
*To be continued by Danski*  
  
A/n: Hope you like it. Read and review!  
  
*Angel-hiragizawa32* 


	3. Chills and Spills

Nursing of the Heart  
-The Hart sisters X X X  
  
A/N Sorry to everybody who waited *so* long and *so* patiently for this chapter...I hope it's alright! Love you Rachie...thankyou for the shot of Harry and Hermione hugging! Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opens Australia 28th November...-Danski X X X  
  
  
  
Nursing of the Heart Part 3: Chills and Spills  
  
  
A spark of commotion had been lit within the snowed-in students of Tomoeda Elementary.  
Rumours spread like wildfire, girls chattering excitedly in corners, whispers of "did you hear"  
and "guess what I heard" could be heard if you listened hard enough.  
  
Two students down with a mystery illness  
  
One student rescued from the snow, out cold, literally.  
  
Possible romances?  
  
  
Tomoyo pushed her way through the crowd, pausing momentarily every now and again to apologise for crushing feet in her haste. In panic, completely out of character shoving a group of curious girls away from her dormitory entrance, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..Is that you?" Came Sakura's anxious voice from her bedroom. Tomoyo stalling shortly to check Meiling, still passed out on the plush couch.  
  
  
'If it wasn't for your foolishness Eriol-kun wouldn't be sick now...' Tomoyo thought bitterly, before striding to where Sakura and the boys were.  
  
  
Sakura wrung out a damp cloth into a small dish, leaving only a small amount of the cool liquid in the material before re-applying it to Syaoran's hot forehead. Cringing at the whimper of pain he let out when the coolness of the rag touched his warm skin, Sakura ran her hand down his cheek, the motion calming him somewhat.  
  
  
Getting up from her seat, Sakura checked on Eriol, deciding that his compress could do with another rinse through the cold water as well, and proceeded to dip it into the dish. Tomoyo however took the cloth from Sakura's hands and smiled.  
  
  
"You watch Syaoran. I'll take this one"  
  
  
Sakura's tired face brightened at her friend's spirit and nodded. "Okay!"  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Tomoyo was seriously considering murdering Meiling.  
  
  
"I say we kill her."  
  
  
Sakura, shocked, was horrified at the idea.  
  
  
"Oh, but that's awful Tomoyo...I mean..well.."  
  
  
"Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo snapped "Every five seconds it's get me this, and fetch me that and oh be a darling and change the radio station...as if it's not bad enough that the boys are still sick..."  
  
  
"I say she's faking" came Chiharu's impatient voice from behind them. "Could I use the sink? Thanks." As The girls moved Sakura tapped Chiharu on the shoulder.  
  
  
"Why would she lie to us?" Tilting her head to the side while nonchalantly mixing Meiling's hot cocoa, Sakura threw a gaze to Meiling, who as soon as she saw the auburn girl looking at her, quickly grabbed her stomach and moaned,  
  
  
"Sakura...that cocoa would really make me feel better ooh my poor stomach"  
  
  
"Oh sorry Meiling..." taking the hot cup over, Sakura bent down and passed it to the supposedly sick young girl lying on the couch.  
  
  
Taking a sip, Meiling shrieked and spilled a little of the hot drink down her front.  
  
  
"It's hot!"  
  
  
Apologising profusely, Sakura tried to gather up the blanket Meiling had to clean up the mess, and accidentally tipped her elbow, spilling the entire cup over the black headed girl.  
  
  
"Oh gosh sorry...sorry, oops...oh no..sorry"  
  
  
More and more apologies as Sakura tried to clean up more mess, tipping Meiling off the couch, onto the cold floor, ruining the only long couch and accidentally ripping the magazine she had previously been reading while relaxing.  
  
  
Meiling threw her arms into the air, gave an enormous glare at Sakura, and stormed off to the washroom.  
  
  
Chiharu and Tomoyo watched on with amusement, which turned into gales of laughter as Sakura came trundling back into the kitchen with a vicious smile on her face, which vanished in seconds.  
  
  
"Oh I do hope Meiling-chan is alright..."  
  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu couldn't speak. They were gasping for air, clutching their sides on the floor.  
  
  
Sakura shrugged and headed back into the living room to clean up some of the mess that she had made shifting Meiling from her comfy perch, accidentally slipping on some of the spilt cocoa on the way, shrieking loudly for the entire dorm to hear.  
  
  
Helping Sakura up, Tomoyo glanced towards the room where the sick boy were currently resting, quickly taking note of the pale, english boy leaning tiredly on the doorframe, coughing.  
  
  
Setting Sakura down, Tomoyo raced to scold him, and send him back to bed, when he finally got his sentence out.  
  
  
"descendant...help him Tomoyo-san.."  
  
  
Indeed, Syaoran was lying on the floor of the room, passed out again. Sitting Eriol back onto his bed, Sakura was by Syaoran's side in seconds, and Tomoyo questioned Eriol;  
  
  
"What happened? why did he get out of bed?"  
  
  
"Sakura-san..he thought she was in danger.." he whispered weakly, leaning on Tomoyo for support, and she eased him slowly backwards and tucked the covers over him, briefly feeling his forehead for temperature. Jumping slightly at the intense heat radiating from his skin, Tomoyo whipped out the compress and applied it again, turning to help Sakura.  
  
  
Sakura, by now had picked Syaoran up half ways, and was trying to get him back into bed.  
  
  
His tired eyelids cracked open slightly, "Sakura...alright?"  
  
  
"Fine. Just a little spill"   
  
  
Tomoyo, trying her best not to crack out laughing, focused back on Eriol.  
  
  
Smiling, Sakura helped him lie down once more, applied the cool cloth and turned to head back to clean the room outside.  
  
  
Syaoran however was not having it and gripped her hand, pulling her back down to sit next to him.   
  
  
"Stay?"  
  
  
Sakura sighed. Chiharu would have to clean the mess. Or better yet, make Meiling. It was her fault anyway.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Tomoyo inwardly shrieked. Their hands were still intertwined.  
  
Continuation by Rachie, my little sister. -Danski X X X 


	4. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
  
A/n: *avoids the many things that are thrown at her* Hi guys and girls! I have finally updated. I apologized for being absurdly late. I hope I make it up in this chapter. Mind you but Danski left me in a hard position, I don't know what to write! *ARGH* (starts running after Danski with a wand)  
  
  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
  
  
Sakura was worried.  
  
Tomoyo was worried.  
  
Syaoran was sick and so was Eriol.  
  
Meiling was not being any help either. She was sick as well due to her stupidity in running out in a blizzard where it would be impossible for one not to get sick. Jealousy had brought one to be in the state of idiocy. The gang managed to lay Meiling on the bed and Terada-sensei managed to call upon a doctor to come to the lodge and help 3 of the students who are sick.  
  
Tomoyo was beyond being in character. She was angry and Meiling. Her usually calm side had been angered and triggered by the fact that Eriol is sick because they have been out looking for Meiling in the nasty blizzard. She managed to stay healthy as Eriol had protected her from the nasty snow. The sight of Meiling made her blood boil. Her expressions changed as she turned to face Eriol, who's currently unconscious. His body temperature rose higher.  
  
  
'Eriol-kun, get better soon or else I'll really get on my nerve and plan to kill that stupid girl', Tomoyo thought.  
  
  
Tomoyo looked over at Sakura. Syaoran's hands were in hers. It was definitely a sight to see. The way Sakura's eyes seemed so deep in a trance with Syaoran's sleeping figure. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. True, she had wanted to be in the state that Syaoran was at the moment. Not being sick and pampered but more of being adored and loved. It was true, she had once thought she was in love with Sakura but things have changed.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, saying no.  
  
  
"I just sort of got into a little trance watching you and Li-kun; it's a nice sight to see you the way you are right now, looking at him with love", Tomoyo said.  
  
  
Sakura smiled at her.  
  
  
"I'm not the only one though. You look at Eriol-kun with more than just concern. You have feelings for him, don't you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I think he knows how I feel for him. If not, he would not have tried to protect me with that amount of power that he has left within him", Tomoyo said.  
  
"Then, tell me. Do you return his feelings?" Sakura asked again.  
  
  
Tomoyo went silent, looking at Eriol's sleeping figure.  
  
  
"I'm not sure…….. I don't know how I feel towards him", Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm sure you will find out soon", Sakura said.  
  
"What about Syaoran and you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
That was when it was Sakura's turn to blush and turn away. Tomoyo watched as her friend turned her expression into a bit of uncertainty.   
  
  
"I want to know how he feels and yet, I'm afraid to know. I don't know, Tomoyo-chan, he leaves me feeling some strange uncertainty", Sakura answered.  
  
"I'm sure that he have the same feelings for you as you do for him", Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"I hope you are right, Tomoyo-chan. I do not wish to have my heart broken on my second love just like the first one", Sakura said, sadly.  
  
  
Tomoyo understood what Sakura was implying. She had been rejected once by Yukito, her brother's friend who ended to be her brother's love. Sakura felt insecure at the very moment it happened. She was crushed but she did not let anyone see it through her. Tomoyo sat down on her chair, next to Eriol, looking at her best friend.  
  
  
'Sakura-chan, why do you put yourself in such torment?' she thought.  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: That's all I've got! Believe it or not, Danski was yelling at me for that. see ya peeps soon!  
  
Danski: But you know I love ya, Rachie! Love Danni X X X 


	5. Big Brother, Bad News

Nursing of the Heart Ch5, Big Brother, Bad News.  
-Danski X X X  
  
A/N Hey guys, Danski again..okay, who thought the last chapter was good? *pokes tongue out at Rachie* I TOLD you so!!! In any case, here is another chapter and remember to review!  
  
  
Chapter Five -- Big Brother, Bad news.  
  
  
  
"Otousan," Touya began, swallowing another sip of coffee, "Isn't Sakura-chan due home from the ski excursion today?"  
  
Kinnomoto Fujitaka inwardly winced. During the week Sakura had been away he had neatly avoided telling his eldest son that his baby sister was snowed in, trapped in a cabin until the snow blizzards halted long enough to evacuate the students.  
  
Aware of his son's protectiveness of his little Sakura, Fujitaka had been dreading informing his son that Sakura was in fact not coming home for another week or so.  
  
Setting his piece of buttered toast aside for the moment, he took a deep breath,  
  
At that moment, the door burst open. Both men glanced to the entrance hall of the house.  
  
"Good morning Touya-kun! Kinnomoto-san!" Tsukishiiro Yukito's pale face beamed with a large smile from the doorway.  
  
Touya set his newspaper aside and went to greet this friend. 'Thank heaven for small miracles' Fujitaka thought with a sigh.   
  
'I wonder how Sakura is doing...' And with that last thought, (and draining his glass of orange juice) Kinnomoto Fujitaka left for work, pausing in the hall to greet Yukito.  
  
  
  
Sometime around lunch, Touya had left Yukito at the Ice-cream parlour to wait at the Elementary school for Sakura's bus to arrive. He intended to wait there until Sakura was off the bus and (unconsciously clenching a fist) away from the Li boy.  
  
Sometime around mid-afternoon, Touya's patience with waiting was wearing thin. Yukito had come to find him dazedly watching a Cherry blossom tree in a neighbouring yard, watching the pretty flowers fall gently on the cool breeze, boredly.  
  
Sometime around late afternoon, Touya began fiddling with anything around him in nervousness. Surely the bus would have arrived by this time? a quick glance at the watch was all that was needed to send his heart flying into his throat. It was 6:45pm. Jumping up, Touya gestured to his friend.   
  
"You wait here, and see if the bus comes. I'm going home to see Otousan."  
  
Touya leaped onto his bicycle, and pedalled home at breakneck speed, skidding to a halt in front of his house, ditching the bike and flipping his shoes off just inside to door.  
  
Kinnomoto Fujitaka was calmly typing on his laptop when his panicked son came flying into the room, panting with the effort of cycling the whole way from the school at high speeds.  
  
"O-Otousan" Touya gasped between breaths, "S-Sakura-chan's bus..it has not arrived yet.."  
  
Fujitaka frowned before sitting his son down, and telling him the whole story, from the phone call from the Sensei, to when he was told Sakura would possibly be home.  
  
Touya was in fact, taking it surprisingly well.  
  
"Oh, okay. So another week or so, and she'll be home."  
  
"Touya there's just one other," he paused, "Small thing."  
  
Looking up, Touya noticed at once that his usually calm father was avoiding his eye.   
  
"And that would be..."   
  
"The sensei thought it wise to house all the students into the same dormitory, I understand that Syaoran Li is not one of your most favourite people..."  
  
Touya's rational band of thought broke. "SHE'S WHAT?"   
  
Fujitaka continued talking over his son, "But I'm quite sure that he wouldn't let anything happen to our Sakura-chan.." Bracing himself for the fury that Touya was sure to unleash, Fujitaka slowly looked up from his laptop screen...  
  
  
But Touya was gone. 


End file.
